Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor fabricating device and a method for driving the same, and a method for fabricating a magnetic tunnel junction using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor fabricating device and a method for driving the same, and a method for fabricating a magnetic tunnel junction using the same, which improve the integration degree of a spin transfer random access memory.
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a flash memory device are representative semiconductor devices. Here, while the DRAM has a fast data processing speed because of its relatively easier data access, the DRAM are to be refreshed periodically to maintain stored data. On the other hand, while the flash memory device has non-volatile features in storing data, the flash memory device has a slow data processing speed because of its relatively difficult data access.
In producing semiconductor devices having advantages of both the DRAM and the flash memory device, a spin transfer random access memory has been developed. Here, the spin transfer random access memory is a semiconductor device using the quantum mechanical effect, i.e., magnetoresistance. The spin transfer random access memory has the easier data access of the DRAM and the non-volatile data storage features of the flash memory device.
The spin transfer random access memory includes a magnetic tunnel junction to store data. Generally, the magnetoresistance (MR) is changed depending on the magnetization direction between two ferromagnetic layers. The spin transfer random access memory senses a change in magnetoresistance and reads whether data stored in the magnetic tunnel junction is 1 or 0.
A horizontal magnetic tunnel junction using horizontal magnetic properties is generally used as the magnetic tunnel junction. When an operation for decreasing the plane area of a spin transfer random access memory is performed, the ferromagnetic property of a horizontal magnetic material in the horizontal magnetic tunnel junction changed into a paramagnetic property. Thus, it is difficult to fabricate a spin transfer random access memory having a thickness of 30 nm or thinner. Therefore, a spin transfer random access memory with an excellent integration degree using magneto resistance properties is useful.